overdrivegirlfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5
Dragulious Saga (ドラグリウスサーガ, Doraguriusu Sāga) is the 5th episode in the Over Drive Girl 1/6 anime TV series. Characters *Ozma *Nona *Bellnoa *Haruto Bouida *Nazuna *Kusabi *Go Maou Synopsis Haruto has entered the world of "Dragulious Saga" via the strange powers of a new moving figurine - Kusabi. He joins Bellnoa the hero on a quest to vanquish the Demon Dragon King, but Bellnoa harbors deep misgivings... Summary 200px|thumb|left|Nazuna attacking Haruto Bellnoa and Haruto made it into Dragulious Saga game and Bellnoa was happily hugging Haruto that they made it and that he was same size as her, so he would be able to fight alongside her. Haruto quickly got equipped himself, but a female ninja appeared and disarmed him. As Nazuna attacked Haruto, to prove he was suspicious and quickly cutting his sword, Haruto ran away. Nazuna quickly caught up to Haruto and as she was about to finish him, he told her who she was and what rank she got and that he also likes her. Haruto then accepted his death, but requested that he sees Nazuna's face and she agreed. He then requested a second wish, to see what's behind the gap of her armor and she got angry, but Bellnoa stopped her before she killed him. Back in Haruto's apartment, Nona wanted to enter the game too with Ozma, but couldn't. Then another doll appeared, but was shocked Nona and Ozma didn't knew her. She then opened a portal to the game and told Nona to go and see if her husband is cheating on her, but Nona decided to believe him and stay to protect the house. 200px|thumb|Bellnoa sleeping next to Haruto On the other day in the game, Haruto departed with Bellnoa towards defeating the Demon King. That night, Bellnoa was sleeping next to Haruto next to the fire and Haruto mentioned she dreamed of such situation and decided to make a move, but got surprised when Bellnoa woke up, so he rolled in shock. As she stood up, he saw a floating castle and asked Bellnoa if they were heading there, as there was a hidden boss and the stage there is set so its impossible to defeat the boss. He wanted to got back and defeat the Demon Dragon King normal way, but she refused. Bellnoa then explained that she wasn't seeking peace and if the Demon King is defeated, there will be peace everywhere and she may not be needed and won't be able to have fun. thumb|200px|left|Kusabi preventing the fight Back at Haruto's apartment, Nona and the rest where watching what's happening in the game and having the same fear of not being needed, Nona decided to allow Bellnoa to have Haruto for a while. Back in the game, Bellnoa and Haruto challenged the boss and Haruto knew that at their level, they could not defeat it, Bellnoa knew that and attacked him. As seemingly the boss was defeated, Bellnoa armor broke off. A new version of the boss appeared and started scolding Bellnoa for hoarding all those powerful items and instead of defeating the Demon King, she was killing innocent monsters. As the boss asked Bellnoa to apologize and she was about to do so, Haruto bowed and apologized. Haruto then explained to Bellnoa that the more stronger and time the player becomes, the stronger the Demon King of Karma becomes. As the demon was about to eat Haruto, he initially accepted it, but then remembered about Nona and that he can't leave her alone again. In that moment, he was saved by Shadow Nona and then with ease, she defeated the Demon King of Karma. As the game was ending, Haruto was returned to his apartment. Nona and Bellnoa then argued a bit, but Ozma and Kusabi interrupted them. Seeing Kusabi at first Haruto didn't recognize who she was, but thinking about it, he realized she was Kusabi-chan from George's Outrageous Adventure. Kusabi then opened a magical door, telling them she done what she was here for and warned Nona that she may steal Haruto from her, before leaving.